KlockWorks
by SteamInc
Summary: A week before Ravens birthday The End 1-3 , a new hero appears to help them. What will happen? RavenXOC. Chances of things that should not be allow to children .
1. The Begining

**This is my first TeenTitans Fanfic. This is set a week before Ravens B-day (Episodes The End 1-3). The New Character is mine and completely my idea. I don't own Teen Titans, so I better not get sued. Also don't expect me to update really fast because I have school to deal with so there's a chance that there will be many short chapters. Enjoy 

* * *

**

He stared at the TV with stress. Waiting for the right movement to move in and help. He sighed and went to get something from his kitchen. During the microwave timing he noticed something when he looked back at the screen and quickly ran to the remote. He squinted his red eyes in the shadows and replay what he saw.

"Finally, Its time" he whispered with excitement. Grabing his things he phased into the TV.


	2. Day1 Pt1

**Well what's up guys, this is chapter 2. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own the new hero.**

* * *

Raven moved around in bed, she was having bad dreams again. She suddenly got up screaming in bed. The panted with adrenaline, and was covered in sweat. Running was herd coming to her door.

Robin came in yelling armed to the teeth, "WHATS WRONG RAVEN". Raven rolled her eyes and told Robin to calm down.

"It was just a bad dream, so no need for screaming" she yawned. Robin gave her a suspicions look and nodded while walking out. Pulling up her covers she sighed.

"What am I going to do next week" she thought in discouragement. She suddenly got the feeling something big is going to happen today, but she sleepily shook it off. Stretching she transported her to the kitchen and started her herbal tea. Unfortunately for her Beast Boy and Cyborg were eating at the table, although, it seemed more like a war than just breakfast, since BB and Cy were throwing each other tofu and meat at each other.

"DUDE, you know I'm vegetarian how could u try to make me eat beside that crap" yelled Beast Boy, giving off an annoyed stare.

"Crap?? What are u talking about, your food looks like a white piece of shit" said Cyborg yelling back. A vain popped out of Ravens head; she's had enough with the behavior of these two idiots.

"ENOUGH" (making the noise that happens when u stop a disc while its playing) she yelled. She levitated BBs and Cyborgs food into their faces. "Honestly guys, you two are starting to piss me off, and I swear if u guys don't shut up I will beat your heads together into a wall DO YOU UNDERSTAND" threatened Raven. Taking a deep breath she went back to making her tea. There was a long silence, and of course Beast Boy had to screw it up.

"Soooo Raven why were you yelling in your sleep" asked BB. His tofu exploded in his face with black energy as Raven left for her room. "Gosh whats her deal" said BB. Cyborg just shrugged and left the room.

Many Hours Later…..

A screeching sound came across the tower and a hazy red light turn on in every room. Raven hated it, but she dealt with it every day so she didn't really care anymore. Instantly she transported to the main room and was explained the problem by Robin.

"A giant machine controlled by Gizmo has appeared in the city, and it has already hijacked a Jewelry store, so get a move on before anything else happens." As usual Robin was carried by Starfire and Raven took Cyborg. Beast Boy just flew his annoying ass over there.

The machine was gigantic and had 8 arms over its sides. It looked like a human, but with a disfigured head and with Gizmo in the middle controlling it.

"TITANS GO" ordered Robin. Everybody immediately attacked, but were all slapped by one of the arms.

"Damm that thing fast" whined BB.

"Alright guys surround it and attacked it by all sides" whispered Robin to the Team. They quickly surround it and started to beat down the machine. You could hear Gizmos lame name calling being all muffled by the metal. Suddenly the giant did a spin and hit every one of them and they all smashed into buildings around them. The machines arms turned into purple lasers and hit each of the team members except Raven who escaped it. The rest of the team was knocked out and on the floor. "You stupid little midget look what have you done" yelled Raven. She began to levitate cars and to throw them to the giant.

No damage happened to machine at all since it caught each car and threw them back at Raven.

"You little snot nosed brat, you cant escape me" Gizmo yelled through a microphone inside of the machine. She was having a hard time keeping up with avoiding them. For some reason a car was thrown at her back and she was smashed into the floor. Her vision began to fade, and she saw a great light began from the sky and throw down to the machine. "HAY WAIT WHAT THE HELL" screamed the insides of the machine. There were explosions and then everything turned black.

* * *

**Short i know but dont worry ill fix it later.**

**-KlockWorks  
**


	3. Day1 Pt2

**Sup, this is Chap 3. I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own the new hero.

* * *

**

"Raven, Raven, come on Raven wake up" said a unknown voice. She moaned and opened her eyes. Her vision was still a bit blurry, but she saw who the person was. She couldn't see the persons face since he was covered by a really low hood and a scarf was pull up to his nose. The person's body was covered in a dark metal which was covered up with a long jacket that only showed part of his legs (Just think of the jacket Cyclops uses in X-men, the show on Nick Toons network shows what it is just fine) "Were are the rest of your friends" the man asked (she finally recognized what was his gender from his deep voice). She pointed at them and he ran and jacked into a van pulling the rest of titans inside. He came back and extended his hand to her. She grabbed it and was pulled up by easy force. "Let's go" the man said as he got into the driver's seat.

"We'll take the van to the docks and steal a boat and get to your home" the man said as they were driving.

She looked at him suspiciously and asked "What is your name?" He looked at her with look that showed that he thought he deserved an explanation.

"You can call me Phaze, Raven" he answered her.

"How do you know my name and what do you want?" she told him.

"I'll explain everything later, once we get to the tower, but for now rest you'll need it" he responded. Even though everything was suspicious, she was tired enough to not care for falling asleep.

She grounded and rubbed her head to find herself in the infirmary of the tower. Looking to her left she saw the rest of the titans laid in bed and… "Well looks like you're awake; you seem to recuperate much faster than the others". She was surprised and almost fell out of her bed to caught by a metallic arm. The arm pulled her back up to let her see who was talking. Phaze was standing in front of her with and medications box pulling out a band-aid and alcohol. He cleaned up a big scar on her arm and put the bandage on it with security. She stared at him with a look of question.

"What" he asked her.

"What are you", she rubbed her arm and continued talking, "and why are you here".

He sat on a chair and relaxed to talk, "Well I guess you deserve the explanation, I am living metal organism and a human being, well just think of it as half and half", taking a deep breath he kept on talking, " and for your why being here question, im here to learn and help you guys".

She was caught off guard by the learn part and asked "Learn what exactly".

"Now that I promise, ill tell you once your team is awake", he responded, "but, hey are you up to showing me around your nice pad". She thought about it and nodded.

They were walking though the hallways in the tower in silence. Raven felt the necessity of breaking it so she decided to ask a question. "So where are you from"?

"From Earth in a parallel universe, I was born and raised in the United States" he answered her.

"So that flash of light…", she broke off, but Phaze finished it for her, "My portal to your universe".

"That's why I never heard of you before" she continued with her questions.

"Nobody has ever heard of me before, except for a small amount of people maybe 4 or 9 around there" he told her.

"So you didn't have many friends did you" she silently mumbled.

"Nope" he said surprising her with his ability to hear so well.

"So what superpowers do you have?" said Raven.

"As I said before ill explain this all when your team has woken up, but until then can I have something to eat, it feels like I haven't eaten in days" putting his hands behind his head as he told her.

"Sure" she answered grinning. "Wait a minute did I just grin", she though surprised, "weird".

They sat in silence at the table in the kitchen, Phaze was digging in his steak and Raven was inspecting the features of his face. His eyes were a deep red, his skin was a dark grey, and his hair was covered by a type of raping of white bandages (like the thing Shike has in The Legend Of Zelda).

Phaze felt a bit edgy since she was staring so he decided to smash the silence. "So what do you d…." he was cut off when a knife came across his neck.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in our tower?" said the knife holder. Phaze was pushed to the floor with the knife pointed at his neck. Raven looked up wide eyed to see Robin was holding it and that the team was behind him ready to fight.

"Robin stop he's are friend!! He saved our lives" yelled Raven. Robin was pushed off Phaze by Raven which made him growl like a dog. Raven pulled Phaze up and asked if he was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine" he answered brushing of dust from his jacket. He looked up to Robin to see him with squint eyes and still holding his knife.

"Raven who is this?" Robin asked suspiciously. She put a hand on Phaze's shoulder which made him blush.

"This is Phaze, well Phaze I guess you must explain why you're here" she told him.

"Well since promised ill explain, but no knifes" he said eyeing the knife. "But may we sit down" he said holding out his hand to the couch.

* * *

**Short again i know. **

**-KlockWorks**


	4. Day1 Pt3

**Sup guys this is part I don't kno 3 or something for day 1? Well enjoy.**

* * *

"So I came here to learn from you guys and see what I can do to help" said Phaze taking a deep from not stopping his sentences. He was tired from the events today and the explanation he gave them. 1 hr exactly was the conversation since he was counting it. Apparently his tiredness was noticeable.

Robin looked at him and said "fine, but one more question what is exactly your super power".

Phaze looked to the ground and spoke under his breath "I don't have an exact super power, lets just say I have the ability to learn and copy any super power I want and stay with it forever, here Cyborg show me your arm cannon". Cy looked at Robin for permission, Robin nodded and he continued for what Phaze asked for. When Cy's arm was ready, Phaze kneeled before him and studied the arm for a couple of seconds. Phaze pointed his arm up, taking a deep breath his arm turned into the exact copy as Cy's expect instead of blue it was a pitch black with yellow lines going through it. They were amazed and marveled at the doppelganger of Cy's arm.

Robin scratched the back of his and continued the conversation "All-right you can stay let me show you to your room". Robin began to get up, but Phaze put a finger up.

"Mind if I go with Raven I get kinda of edgy with knifes" Phaze said grinning.

Robin's showed anger from this and put two fingers to flank his nose. "Raven please accompany Phaze to his room" said Robin.

"Alright" said Raven standing up and leaving the room with Phaze trailing behind. Once they were through the door Raven decided to get a bit angry and Phaze was still smiling. "Wipe that smirk from your face, are you crazy he's the freaking leader show him more respect" said Raven angrily.

Phaze laughed and said "Alright Alright I'll be nicer to be bird boy for now on". Raven giggled a bit, but broke it by asking something so he wouldn't notice.

"So what were you were going to ask me before, well Robin", Raven looked at Phaze for a second.

"I was gonna ask what you guys do for fun here" answered Phaze.

"Well we do lots of things, we can go somewhere after we go to your room if you want" she found herself saying.

"What you mean like a date" asked Phaze behind her. Raven stoped and her face turned completely red which made Phaze grin.

"Noooo that's not what I meant" she said with a bit of fear.

"It's alright you can call it anything you want "Phaze told her with a smile. Once they got to his room Phaze was amazed by how big it is and starting looking out the view to the ocean. "It's beautiful isn't it" he told her.

"Yeah it is" responded Raven. She walked back and headed for the door and said "Well are we going or not".

Phaze spoke behind Raven "Alright ill go on this date with you".

Raven went completely red again and said "It's not a DATE".

"Alright alright, jeez called it whatever you want then, just let me…" Phaze pulled up his scarf and pulled up his hood, "Lets roll".

* * *

**Alright thanks for reading the chapter or part whatever. Also sorry for it being so short, Hoped you enjoy ill update soon.**

**KlockWorks**


End file.
